My Date With the Nobleman's Daughter
by Lady Red
Summary: Inu Yasha, the son of a Lord, is set up on a date with Lord Higurashi's daughter. Miroku decides to help him out, and is going to advise him during the date. Sango is there to make sure that Miroku doesnt mess up. I/K, M/S
1. Ch 1 Do I have to?

Hellooooo! Lady Red is back, for her 3rd fic! And she is so very happy! Now, I got this idea from a show... I'm not plagiarizing, just borrowing the idea and putting a twist to it ^_^ Ok, well, onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, blah blah blah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Date With the Nobleman's Daughter (for lack of a better name)  
  
Chapter One- Do I have to?  
  
Inu Yasha strutted lazily down his mansion's staircase. He had nothing better to do that day then to just walk. He passed servants and maids in the hallways, each slightly bowing and saying 'Lord Inu Yasha' as he went by. He heard a commotion in one of the many lesser dining rooms.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Inu Yasha heard the priest say. The priest was actually Miroku, and Inu Yasha's best friend.  
  
"Hentai! You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" The other voice belonged to Sango, the woman who hunted demons for Inu Yasha's family.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, and decided that he would stop this before it went any further. He didn't need the head monk getting hurt today. Pushing open the doors, the half demon walked in. "Miroku, give it up."  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha!" Sango blushed. She was embarrassed that her lord had caught her being groped by the head monk.  
  
"Stop calling me lord. Really. It makes me sound old." Miroku snorted at Inu Yasha's comment.  
  
"Well LORD Inu Yasha," Miroku said sarcastically, "shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight? Or did your OLD brain forget?" He dodged Inu Yasha's clawed hand.  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't really trying to hurt the stupid monk, just scare him a little. Then he paused. "Wait, what IS tonight?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, then blushed as she remembered who she had rolled them at. "Lord Inu Yasha, your date with the Higurashi family's daughter. Don't you remember? Your father set the date up for tonight."  
  
Reality struck Inu Yasha light a lightning bolt. Two weeks ago, his father had planned this date. Lord Higurashi, Lord Tetsusaiga's (hehe, I couldn't think of a better last name for Inu Yasha) friend, and fellow Noble, had a daughter that was almost 15. Higurashi wanted Inu Yasha to take his daughter out, in hopes that they would fall in love, get married and give him an heir. Inu Yasha thought that this was very stupid actually. Like he was going to fall for some girl who was probably ditzy and annoying. He sighed. The date was inevitable. His father had promised that Inu Yasha would take out the Higurashi girl, and that was the end of that.  
  
Inu Yasha returned to reality, and groaned. "Man, why did that have to be tonight?" he whined. "All Noblemen's daughters are whiny, and stupid, and girly, and weak, and pathetic, and hopelessly annoying!" Inu Yasha went on and on.  
  
"Oh shut up." Sango was surprised by her outburst. Inu Yasha looked stunned. No one had ever said that to him (besides his family and Miroku) So, Inu Yasha shut up. "Now, go get ready for your date. The poor Higurashi girl... what was her name? Kagome? Yes, it was Kagome. She's probably as nervous as anything, and hopefully she isn't AS bad as most of them are." Sango found herself pushing Inu Yasha towards the door.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded dumbly and went to get ready for his date tonight. That's when he heard Sango gasp. "What am I doing?" She asked aloud. "I'm leaving myself alone with MIROKU! Inu Yasha! Wait! Don't go!" She sounded desperate. Inu Yasha sniggered, and ran away from the scene, leaving Sango and Miroku (who had a mischievous grin planted on his face) alone. As Inu Yasha walked, he heard a gasp and something heavy fall to the floor. He shook his head sadly, and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was purposefully avoiding his room, and he knew it. He knew that if he went to his room, there would be people waiting to get him ready for his 'date'. As he walked the prospect of the date became less and less appealing. He REALLY didn't want to spend his evening with a spoiled brat who cared for nothing more than her looks, his looks, and money. And what if she decided that she liked him? What then? She would hang around him, just like that Kikyo girl did. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Kikyo Shikon. She was also a Noble. He had been set up on a date with her the same way he had been with... what was her name? Kagome. But Kikyo had decided that she wanted Inu Yasha as a husband, for his good looks and his wealth. When she had found out that he didn't return her desire, she had pouted, and whined, and cried (which had almost broken his resolve) until she couldn't pout/whine/cry anymore. That's when she had started hanging around his mansion, following him, flirting with him wherever he went. It had gone on for about 2 months now, and even Lord Tetsusaiga was getting sick of her.  
  
'You would think he'd have learned his lesson,' Inu Yasha mused. What if Kagome Higurashi turned out the same way? He sure hoped not. Hopefully she would be one of those girls who could take no for an answer.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" He heard his father cry from down the hallway. "Inu Yasha! Where are you going and why are you not ready for your date tonight?"  
  
"Umm... well, I don't really want to go and..."  
  
"You don't want to go? Why in heavens name not?" Lord Tetsusaiga bellowed. He was a full demon, and he bellowed a lot.  
  
"I don't really LIKE noble women, father. They annoy me." Inu Yasha had finally told his father the truth. To his amazement, Lord Tetsusaiga laughed. Long and hard.  
  
"My dear boy, EVERYONE likes noblewomen!" His father explained.  
  
"Father. Do I have to go?" Inu Yasha asked in a whiney voice (which usually got him out of everything, only on some special occasions had the whiney voice not worked) This happened to be a special occasion.  
  
"Yes, you do. Now go to your room and get ready." Inu Yasha stalked off in the direction of his room. "Not liking noblewomen indeed!" Lord Tetsusaiga mused to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku knocked on Inu Yasha's door. It opened, and he found his demon friend alone in the room. The servants had done as good of a job as they could in dressing him formally. What Inu Yasha actually wore, was a black version of his usual clothing. 'At least it isn't the blood red,' Miroku thought to himself. 'Or the pink.' At that he laughed a little to himself and stepped into the room. That's when he noticed Inu Yasha pacing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked his usually calm friend.  
  
"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Inu Yasha roared. "I'm being forced to go out with some snobby daughter of a noble, and I DO NOT LIKE DATES!" Inu Yasha tried pulling his hair out of the tie it was in. He never liked his hair being tied back.  
  
Miroku stopped the demon from pulling the tie out. "Look, I'll help you."  
  
"How?"  
  
Miroku looked around, and found two golden rings sitting on Inu Yasha's table. He picked them up, set them on the bed, and waved his staff over them, chanting something. When he was done, he grinned at his work and handed one of the rings to Inu Yasha. "There. Wear this all night, and we will be able to talk. I will guide you through the date. All you have to do is listen to me, and try not to make it obvious if you talk back into the ring. Your not very good at being secretive." Inu Yasha grumbled, but put the ring on anyway. "First of all, you need to give the girl flowers."  
  
"FLOWERS! WHY?" Inu Yasha yelled at the monk.  
  
"Because I said so. Remember, you MUST listen to me." Inu Yasha grumbled again, but agreed to get the girl flowers. "Good, also, you must..." Miroku's voice trailed off as he went into deep conversation with Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango leaned against the wall, just around the corner from Inu Yasha's room. She felt bad for Kagome Higurashi if Miroku was directing Inu Yasha. Who knew what perverted thing the monk would say? She HAD to make sure this thing worked, not only for the girl (who she sympathized with) but also for Inu Yasha. He needed a woman to tie him down, and give the estate heirs. Then she had an idea. An idea that she didn't quite like, but it seemed the only way to make sure it went right.  
  
"Oh Mirookuuuuuuu!!!!!" She called down the hallway in a seductive voice. The monk heard, and left Inu Yasha, to come running to Sango. "Now dear Miroku," She purred, "Do you know what I've always wanted? A ring. And I just ADORE that one on your finger! May I have it?" She hung onto his arm, and gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
Miroku felt his senses go wild. He almost slipped the ring off his finger. 'Wait!' His brain yelled. 'She NEVER acts like this! And why would she want THIS plain ring?' He asked her what his mind had asked him. She had no answer. "Aha! I knew it! You wanted this ring so that YOU could talk to Inu Yasha!" Miroku pointed a finger at her triumphantly.  
  
Sango lowered her head, and then raised it. "Wouldn't it be better if you were seeing the date, so you would know what's going on?" She asked. "And I would like to go out tonight..."  
  
Miroku didn't see anything wrong with helping Inu Yasha AND take out Sango at the same time, so he obliged, and told her that he would take her on a date. 'Sucker.' Sango thought to herself as she clung to Miroku's arm. She tilted her head down so that he could not see her laugh. 'Total and complete fool.' Sango had the man wrapped around her little finger... almost. If she had him completely wrapped, then he would have given her the ring. Someday, she would have him completely wrapped around her finger. Until then, half wrapped would do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, first chapter done! I'm happy that this is out, but I'm also mad at myself because I haven't finished 'Romance After the Accident' and I really should finish that before I start this. Oh well, to late! PLEASE! R&R! LADY RED WANT'S REVIEWS!!! Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	2. Ch 2 He's probably rich and snobby

I'm back again! Mwah hahahahaha! I have reviews for this story already! Lady Red is very happy! I should really be working on 'Romance After the Accident' but... I'm just not into that story as much as I was with 'What a Way To Meet' or this one. I'll finish it one day ^_^ so, I just want to tell you all, that suggestions WILL be appreciated. I cant think up this stuff on my own! I'm not that creative! Ok, so I'm exaggerating a little... I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- He's probably rich and snobby  
  
Kagome sighed. Today was the day of her date with the son of Lord Tetsusaiga. What was his name? She couldn't think of it. It had something to do with a dog. She looked at herself in the golden mirror that hung over her vanity.  
  
"Your beautiful." She heard a man say, and Kagome winced. It was Kouga. He was constantly following her around, and it was so annoying. Her father, Lord Higurashi, had set Kagome and Kouga up on a date (kinda like he did with her and what's-his-name) Kouga had fallen in 'love' with her, so he said. But Kagome figured he just wanted to marry her for her wealth, AND her looks (though they came second after the wealth)  
  
Kagome smiled politely and thanked him for the compliment. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date to go to." She smiled again, and tried to walk to her chambers.  
  
He followed her. "I don't see why you have to go on a date." Kouga stated. "I mean, you have me, right? You cant get any better than that." Kagome rolled her eyes (she looked away so Kouga couldn't see. It was improper for ladies to roll their eyes)  
  
"Well, father set us up, so I have to go. It's not like I have a choice." She said the last part bitterly. She hated when her father set her up with men. They were either rich and snobby, or extremely perverted, rich and snobby.  
  
"Yes, I really must talk to your father about us getting married soon. We don't want your 'dates' falling in love with you when you already have me." Kouga was bragging again. He was so frustrating.  
  
She stopped, and turned to face him. "Look Kouga," She said, trying to be nice to him. "I don't want to marry you. Your... nice and all, but your just not the one."  
  
"The one? Kagome dear, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but noble women don't get to CHOOSE their husbands. Marriage is not about love, you know." He smirked at her, knowing very well that he was the only one after her hand in marriage. "If you don't choose your husband by your next birthday, one will be chosen for you. Me." He smiled triumphantly. She had no other admirers because Kouga had chased them all away.  
  
Kagome's birthday came up in a month, and she dreaded that birthday. She didn't want to get married to one of these rich, arrogant, snobby, idiotic, selfish, self-obsessed, overbearing, vain...(you get the hint) noblemen. She just wanted to live her life single. Most of all, she didn't want to marry Kouga.  
  
Kagome said nothing more to Kouga, but walked into her bedroom. The servants had already picked out her dress, and were waiting patiently for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was dressed in a lovely emerald gown, with emerald earrings, and an emerald hair pin. Her dark hair was done up in curls, and pinned back. Kagome had to admit that she WAS beautiful. She sighed.  
  
"Kaede," She said to her nurse. "Do I really HAVE to go?"  
  
The old women chuckled and kept working on Kagome's hair. She had raised Kagome since the girl was a child. She actually pitied the girl, because Lord and Lady Higurashi paid no attention to their only daughter. "Yes dear, you do." She said kindly.  
  
Kagome sighed again. "But I hear he's a demon! I don't want to date a demon! What if he attacks me, and eats me, and..."  
  
"He is not going to eat you, or attack you." Kaede said, shaking her head at Kagome's wild imagination. "He's only half demon, and besides, those demons are civilized..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha roared, and tore through the hallways of the manor, ignoring those who got in his way. He was tripped on his rampage 'accidentally' by a certain monk.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Stop yelling and running through the halls! What in the world are you running from?" Miroku asked, extending a hand to the demon on the floor.  
  
"Kikyo." The one word explained it all. Miroku and Inu Yasha ran off in the opposite direction from where Kikyo was. They both hated the bitch.  
  
"Inu Yashaaaaaaaa!" They heard her call from down the hall. It only made them run faster.  
  
They bolted into a room and locked the door. "Inu Yasha!" Kikyo had caught up, somehow, and was yelling through the door. "Inu Yasha, if you do not open this door I will... I will scream!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku blanched. Her scream was deadly. The hanyou opened the door cautiously, but Kikyo pushed past him and into the room. "You ran from me." She stated. Then she smiled knowingly. "I love it when you play games!" She squeaked delightedly. Miroku rolled his eyes. The woman never got it.  
  
"Idiot." They heard Sango's voice from the doorway. "He was running from you because he hates you." Miroku snorted, and Inu Yasha looked relieved that he didn't have to tell Kikyo himself.  
  
"What do you know?" Kikyo shot back. "Your just a lowly demon hunter, who only wants Inu Yasha for herself, even though she has no chance with him!"  
  
Sango laughed. "Want Inu Yasha for myself? Riiiiight. Oh and by the way honey, I have a better chance with him than you do; at least he doesn't hate my guts." She walked to the back of the room to collect her boomerang, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You aren't going to let her talk to me like that, are you? Say something to her!" Kikyo whined at him.  
  
"You're right." Inu Yasha said and walked over to Sango. "Sango, I couldn't have put that better myself. Thank you." Kikyo's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She started to whine and cry. The three friends left the girl crying in the middle of the room, as they walked out to the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe she finally got the hint this time," Inu Yasha mused.  
  
Miroku gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't think she will ever get the hint." He bent down and picked a rose, which he handed to Sango. She blushed and accepted the red flower, careful not to touch the thorns.  
  
Inu Yasha looked back and forth from Sango to Miroku. He growled, bent down and picked a handful of white roses. Miroku and Sango gave him a confused look. "Well you said I needed to give the Higurashi girl flowers." The demon stalked off, embarrassed. Miroku and Sango giggled behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting and the glass sun-dial in the front of the mansion said it was almost 7 o'clock. A beautiful white carriage pulled up in front of the Higurashi mansion. Kagome watched through a window as a man with long white hair got out of the carriage. 'He must be the demon, Inu Yasha' she had finally remembered her date's name. The man outside stood up from his bent position. He was tall, and he had the strangest golden eyes. 'He's beautiful,' Kagome thought.  
  
The demon turned his head and looked straight at her. She gasped as his golden eyes pierced through her. Those eyes were so enchanting. His facial expression didn't change, and he finally turned away.  
  
Kagome sat there, breathless, until Kaede came to fetch her. There in the reception hall stood Inu Yasha. 'He's even more beautiful up close,' Her mind told her. He walked up to her, and handed her a half dozen white roses. She nodded her thanks dumbly, and stared at the roses. Beautiful. And white, just like his hair. She felt hands try to take her flowers away, and realized it was Kaede, with an emerald green vase to put them in. Green. Her color. Green to put his white flowers in.  
  
'What is WRONG with me?' Kagome shook her head, trying to snap out of her daze. 'He's probably just like all the other noble men I've met.' She decided that Inu Yasha Tetsusaiga was nothing special at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha handed to girl the roses. He was extremely nervous. Kagome looked a lot like Kikyo, and that lost her points. But she was more beautiful than Kikyo could ever be. She was staring at his roses. 'Is something wrong with them?' He thought to himself. An old woman came with a green vase to put them in, but Kagome looked reluctant to let the flowers go. She finally did, and looked up at him.  
  
'My God. She's almost perfect,' Inu Yasha's mind screamed at him to get a hold of himself. 'But she's probably just like all the other noble women I've met.' He decided that Kagome Higurashi was nothing special at all.  
  
He extended his arm, and she took it hesitantly. Her father wished them a happy evening, a hopeful look in his eyes. Inu Yasha didn't miss the look, and he was almost disgusted.  
  
As they walked to the door, Inu Yasha saw a man in the shadows. He stared at Kagome. She saw him too, and shuddered at the look in his eyes. All the sudden Inu Yasha felt very protective, and gave the man a 'back-off' look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha let her get into the carriage first. This would be the first test. He didn't grope her while she was bent over, so he either wasn't a pervert, or he had decided that her family was too near for him to safely grope her. She hoped it was the first one.  
  
Inu Yasha kept his hand near his ear the whole time, and Kagome found that a little odd. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'After tonight I'll have nothing more to do with him.'  
  
"Who was that guy in the shadows?" Kagome hadn't expected that question.  
  
"That was Kouga, he..." Kagome was unsure of what to say. Inu Yasha nodded, understanding what she meant. She thanked heaven that he did. 'Maybe this wont be so bad' she thought to herself.  
  
A sudden curiosity came over her. "Why did you ask that?" She questioned.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged. "I wanted to know."  
  
"Oh." Usually her dates talked about her beauty, or her money, or their money. Inu Yasha seemed different. She was only a little depressed that he hadn't said anything about her looks yet. Maybe he thought she was ugly.  
  
"Kagome..." His voice snapped her out of her trance-like state. "Kagome, you look beautiful." He blushed and she smiled.  
  
He had complimented her, and was actually shy about it. Maybe he truly meant it, unlike the others who just said it to win her over. And the others usually said it while her family was around, so that they could empress Lord Higurashi as well as win her over. "Thank you." She finally said. "Your hair is very strange." It took all her courage to say it, but she wanted to know all about his demon family. She was so curious about it.  
  
He laughed, and took his hair in his hands. "It is very white, isn't it?" She giggled with him. It seemed like the ice was broken between the two. They went off into conversation about demons.  
  
Maybe the night wouldn't be bad at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I am done. That's all I can write for now because I am VERY hungry, and I must get food. Plus, I don't want to put the whole date in this chapter. Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Lady Red would really appreciate it! Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	3. Ch 3 It's so beautiful

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm finally writing again... I kinda have writers block so... urgh. I need sugar. *hunts around for sugar* AHA! Chocolate! Mwah hahahaha! I'm ok, really. Oh, and I got a review asking if I got the title of my story from some movie, the answer is no. I've never heard of the movie. I'm not trying to plagiarize the title of the movie. Just wanted to clear that up. Now on to chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three- It's so beautiful  
  
By the end of the ride, Kagome knew everything about Inu Yasha's family. His family sounded just like hers: boring and snobby. Inu Yasha seemed to HATE his family, except his mother. According to him, his brother was an asshole and his father could care less about him.  
  
Kagome sympathized with him. When she told him about her awful family, he grinned. "Sounds like..." He couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment, the carriage turned a very tight corner and they were both flung to one side. Kagome felt herself being flung against Inu Yasha. (^_~) He looked down at the girl that he had caught and blushed a deep shade of red. Kagome did the same before pushing herself away towards the other side. "Sorry." He grumbled, and she nodded her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were unaware of what was going on in the white carriage. Sango was trying to keep Miroku's hands off of her, and come up with a plan at the same time. "So, they go to the park and... MIROKU GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" She slapped his roaming hands and went back to planning. "Then when they go for their little picnic thing, you're going to tell him a bunch of romantic... HENTAI! I SAID GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
He gave her another innocent look, and she threw up her hands in frustration. While her hands were up, Miroku seized his chance. Sango felt a familiar rub on her bottom. "That... is... it!" She yelled, and grabbed the nearest thing to hit him with, which happened to be her parasol. She smacked him over the head repeatedly as he begged for mercy. "Stupid hentai." She grumbled once she was done hitting the now unconscious Miroku. Then she grinned evilly, and took the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sat in an embarrassed silence. Kagome looked out the window as Inu Yasha held the ring to his ear, just in case.  
  
"Inu Yasha." He heard, not Miroku's voice, but Sango's through the ring. He looked at the thing in confusion, but refused to talk back in case Kagome heard and thought he was a nut job. "Inu Yasha, I want you to tell Kagome how beautiful she looks. And don't make it cheesy! You have a tendency to do that." Inu Yasha growled at the ring, and Kagome looked at him with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Are you growling at your hand?" She asked.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"What?!" Kagome's eye twitched. Inu Yasha mentally kicked himself at his stupidity.  
  
"Um, nothing." He stuttered out, then looked out the window with an embarrassed sigh.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while, eye still twitching. He was definitely wacko. 'Great, I'm on a date with a crazy man.' She thought. 'This should be fun.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango strained to hear what was going on through the ring. The last thing she had heard was Kagome's "What?!" outburst and then Inu Yasha grumble something. "You messed it up again!" She hissed through, hoping Inu Yasha was still listening.  
  
*rub rub*  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango turned around, to whack the priest in his stupidly grinning face.  
  
"Why do you keep hitting me Lady Sango?" He asked her, sitting up with a sad expression.  
  
"Because you keep trying to grope me!" She wasn't going to buy his pity story.  
  
"Oh you know you like it." He rubbed his head, and gently took the ring from her limp hand.  
  
Sango sat in shock. "I... I do not!" She whispered indignantly. 'of course I don't... why would I want a pervert like him touching me...' She shook her head.  
  
Miroku had been watching the emotions flicker across her face. Anger, embarrassment, uncertainty, and something else that he wasn't too sure about. He grinned. Sango stopped arguing with herself, and noticed the grin. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, deciding that she was in a bad mood.  
  
He just put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her against the interior wall of their carriage. "What are you doing?!" She hissed at him. He smiled again, before leaning down to brush his lips on hers. Sango felt herself almost melt. She leaned up, hoping for to deepen the kiss (not that she liked it or anything...) but Miroku pulled away, and went back to his side of the carriage seat.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku said through the receiver. "What happened while I was... unconscious?" Miroku then started to have a conversation, and pretended like nothing had happened.  
  
'I should hit him!' Sango thought. 'If I can ever move or breathe again.' When she could finally move, all she did was bring her fingers up to her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'He is definitely crazy.' Kagome told herself. He had been conversing with his FINGER. He turned to her and was about to say something, when the carriage stopped, and they were both flung forward.  
  
"Crazy driver." Inu Yasha muttered. He then proceeded to get out of the carriage. When he was out, he turned and stuck out a hand to help her down. She took it with a whispered 'thanks'.  
  
They were at a park. He started to walk, with her on his arm. She had no clue where they were going, but she admired the passing scenery. After five minutes of walking, they reached a huge hill, which Inu Yasha lead her up. They were on a cliff, and it overlooked the sea.  
  
Kagome gasped, and ran up to the edge. She stood as close as she could and stared at the sight. "Its beautiful!" She sighed.  
  
"Just like you." Inu Yasha hadn't meant for that to come out. Kagome turned, and saw him blush. So she pretended that she hadn't heard it.  
  
The driver of their carriage, a small toadish looking man, set a basket down, and then left. Inu Yasha opened the basket and proceeded to take the picnic things out. Kagome squealed in delight. She LOVED picnics. 'This is so romantic!' she thought to herself.  
  
When he was done, Inu Yasha and Kagome sat down to start eating the elegant food that had been packed for them.  
  
A little distance away...  
  
"Hentai! Just eat, ok?" Sango whispered, not wanting the couple on the hill to hear her. Miroku nodded, and ate. After a while Sango sighed. "This place is so beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is, though it cant compare to you." Sango blushed, and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Who picked this spot out?" She asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, Inu Yasha did." Miroku said, taking a sip of the sake out of a flask.  
  
"Oh." Sango was unsure of why she was disappointed. 'Maybe it's because you wanted Miroku to have picked it out. It IS a romantic spot. Maybe you wished he had picked it out for you.' She told her mind to shut up, and resumed eating. Sometimes her little inner voice could be so annoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wiped some crumbs off of her dress. "What now?" She hadn't meant for that to sound as rude as it did. It sounded like she was impatient to get the night over with, but the truth was that she was having a wonderful time.  
  
"Well, I figured we could watch the sunset." That had been Miroku's idea (which he had just told Inu Yasha about through the ring about 10 seconds before Kagome had asked) To his delight, Kagome squealed happily.  
  
They watched the sun, which tinted the sky all different hues of orange, pink, red and gold. It was so beautiful. 'Just like you.' Inu Yasha's earlier comment rang out in her head.  
  
Their conversation somehow turned to set-up dates that had gone VERY wrong. Inu Yasha was relating a story of some girl named Kikyo Shikon. "She really liked me for my wealth, and now she practically LIVES at my manor. She's so fucking annoying, and she doesn't get the hint when I tell her that I'm not interested. Even my father hates the little bitch." He stopped, finally realizing what he had been saying. To his surprise, and relief, Kagome started giggling.  
  
"It sounds just like Kouga Wolfe." She told him. "We were set up on a date, and the same thing happened. He actually MOVED to our mansion, and every day he bothers me and tells me that..." She hesitated.  
  
"Tells you what?"  
  
"That I'm going to marry him. I don't want to. I hate him. But I'm going to be forced to marry him." She hung her head.  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha was concerned.  
  
"I must marry by my next birthday. A month." She started to sob. "But I hate him! He stalks me, and he scares me, and... he hurts me..." She didn't know why she was telling him this. She was so ashamed of herself.  
  
"He hurts you?" Inu Yasha suddenly felt very angry and very protective.  
  
She shook her head yes. "When my father sets me up on dates, Kouga gets angry. When I come home he... he hits me and calls me a bitch and tells me that I am his and no one else's."  
  
Inu Yasha put his arms around the crying girl. She threw her arms around him and started to get his shirt wet with her tears. He pulled away and was about to tell her that everything was going to be ok when he noticed her arms. She had worn long sleeve's, but they had gotten rolled up during the crying. He noticed the bruises.  
  
He grabbed her wrists. 'Oh Gods!' Kagome thought. 'Not again!' This was always how Kouga started out. He would grab her wrists, tell her that she was his, and then start hitting her. But Inu Yasha didn't hit her. He just examined the bruises on her arms.  
  
"That bastard." He growled. "I should kill him." Kagome smiled. Inu Yasha seemed to care for her...  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at her tear stained face. He leaned in and was about to kiss her, but she broke down into tears again. "What?! What did I do wrong?!"  
  
"Nothing, its just that... Kouga took away my first kiss." Inu Yasha didn't understand. Why did she care so much about a first kiss? It must be a girl thing. "I wanted my first kiss to be special." She sniffed.  
  
"Well, that bastard wont be kissing you anymore." Inu Yasha growled, and gently tilted her head up. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
The kiss shocked Kagome. It wasn't rough, and full of lust like Kouga's was. It was gentle, and caring, and it made her heart skip a beat. Inu Yasha tried to pull away, but Kagome wasn't done.  
  
'Oh well.' Inu Yasha's inner voice said, and he kept on kissing the girl. She hesitantly opened her mouth for him. 'I should stop this before it goes too far.' Inu Yasha thought. 'I will... sometime.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Sango watched the little scene. "Haha! Go Inu Yasha!" Miroku laughed quietly.  
  
"I just feel bad for Kagome. I hope she knows what she's doing." Sango muttered.  
  
"Ya know Sango, maybe we should do the same, since it doesn't look like he will be needing my advice any time soon..." Miroku grinned his lecherous grin.  
  
Sango sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She looked at him, and he was now giving her a pleading look. She sighed again. "ONE kiss. ONE. Do you hear me? ONE."  
  
Miroku grinned, and gave her one, really long kiss. "Ok..." Sango whispered after he was done. "Maybe two."  
  
Miroku grinned again. She was putty in his hands. He kissed her again, and was about to kiss her a third time when...  
  
"I said two hentai. Not three." Miroku looked disappointed to see that Sango had regained her composure, and was now back in control of the situation.  
  
He grumbled a bit, and then looked at the sun. "Yo, lover boy." He whispered into the ring. "It's almost sunset."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha heard this, and stopped kissing Kagome. When he stopped, she looked VERY disappointed. He just pointed at the sun. They both watched as it finally set below the horizon.  
  
"Well." Kagome said and stood up. "That was the best date that I've ever had." Inu Yasha laughed and stood up too. He escorted her back to the carriage that was waiting for them.  
  
"My Lady." Inu Yasha bowed and waited for Kagome to get in first. She smiled, and got in. When the carriage started moving, Inu Yasha said, "This is the best date that I've ever had too." Kagome blushed, but luckily he couldn't see it in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home was uneventful. They got to the Higurashi castle, and Kagome got out. She turned to Inu Yasha, who was still inside, and thanked him for the wonderful evening. "I hope we can do this again." She turned around and walked inside.  
  
When he couldn't see her anymore, Kagome lost her control and started to skip happily down the hallway. She had to go see her father.  
  
She skidded to a halt when she saw an angry Kouga blocking her path. Her heart beat wildly. She knew what was coming. "Kouga..." She started. Then she thought up a plan. "I'm so happy to see you!" Kouga looked confused. "I was so scared that the demon would hurt me! He didn't, luckily, but I'm glad to be around humans again! Now I must go see father!" She walked quickly past him, thanking heaven that she had gotten away without being hurt.  
  
She found her father's bedroom door and knocked on it. He called for her to come in. "I just wanted to let you know that I was home."  
  
Lord Higurashi, who was in bed reading, looked up and smiled. "So how was it?"  
  
"I really liked him." She admitted. Lord and Lady Higurashi smiled triumphantly. Finally their daughter had found someone she liked.  
  
"Good. We will see you in the morning." Kagome nodded and walked out.  
  
She started skipping down the halls again, heading towards the front hall. She skipped for a while and almost reached her destination. "So, you really liked him." Kouga's voice said from behind her. She stopped.  
  
"No! I just had to tell father that so he wouldn't get mad..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Kouga walked up to her and grabbed her wrists. "Bitch!" he growled. "Don't lie to me!"  
  
"Ow! Kouga, you're hurting me!" She tried to twist out of his grasp.  
  
Kouga released one of her wrists, only to hit her full in the face. "You are mine! You tell that stupid demon that, got it? You are MY woman!"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me yourself?" Inu Yasha's cold voice said from the end of the hallway. "Hello again Kagome. You left your jacket in the carriage so I came to return it to you."  
  
"You!" Kouga hissed. "Get away from her!" He shoved Kagome behind him.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to treat your 'woman'?" Inu Yasha asked calmly. He walked by Kouga, dodging the mans wild punches, and made it to where Kagome was standing. He knocked Kouga back, and took Kagome's hand in his. "Kagome... will you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! I end there! Eeeeeevil me! Mwah hahahaha! GIVE ME REVIEWS IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALIVE! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm done making weird threats now. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW! LADY RED NEEDS REVIEWS TO LIVE!* 


	4. Ch 4 Yes!

Hello. Apparently I am a mean, evil, whore. Hehehe. I go away for an hour and come back to find 10 new reviews for chapter 3, all of them telling me that the cliff hanger was evil. Mwah hahahaha! And I got some cool suggestions, BUT I already planned what was going to happen before I even posted the 3rd chapter. 10 new reviews in ONE HOUR! You love me! You really do! *goes all starry eyed and waves to the public* ok now I'm just getting weird. Oohhhhhh I smell strawberries! Oh yea... that would be my hair ^_^;; I'm gonna stop being weird now and get on to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Yes!  
  
Inu Yasha knocked Kouga back, and took Kagome's hand in his. "Kagome... will you..."  
  
"YES!" Kagome shouted, and bounced up and down. She was so excited! She hadn't expected a marriage proposal, but who care's about what she had expected? She was going to marry a great guy, and get away from Kouga.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Great! Um... how about tomorrow?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Tomorrow? But we need to make plans! And don't you think we should wait until spring, so we can have it outside with the flowers and all?" (it's the end of autumn right now)  
  
"Why the hell should we wait till then?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him with an unbelieving expression on her face. "But we need plans..."  
  
"Why do we need plans to go on another date?"  
  
Kagome realized her HUGE mistake. He hadn't proposed, he had only asked her on another date. She felt her face go cherry red and tears spring to her eyes. It was like heaven was crashing around her. Not that a date was bad, but she had expected a marriage proposal. "Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
"What's wrong? Kagome?" Inu Yasha tried to look into her eyes, but she avoided looking at him.  
  
"Look what you've done bastard!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Who are you calling bastard?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh you are dead!" Inu Yasha was about to chase Kouga down the hall when he was stopped by Kagome's sobs. "Ack! Kagome! Stop crying! No crying!" Inu Yasha always felt guilty when people cried, whether it was his fault or not.  
  
"I am so stupid!" She sobbed.  
  
Inu Yasha put his arms around her. "You're not stupid. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because... because I thought that you had pro... proposed to me!" She buried her face in his shirt to hide her shame.  
  
"What? No I... it's only the first date! I wouldn't do that! I would need a ring! And time to plan things, and..."  
  
"I feel so stupid!" She cried.  
  
"Don't." Was all Inu Yasha could come up with. "Um. Well... I should be going now..."  
  
Kagome nodded and let go of him. Inu Yasha looked from Kouga, to Kagome and back again. "Why don't you come to my castle and spend the night there. I mean, you could meet my parents and all..." He was trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"I should tell my father." She said. She skipped off down the hallways with Inu Yasha following. She went up to a door and knocked on it. "Father!" She called. They heard a 'come in' from inside, and Kagome opened the door. "Father, I would like you to meet Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha this is my father, Lord Higurashi."  
  
Inu Yasha stepped in. Lord Higurashi sat up and put his book down. He extended a hand, which Inu Yasha shook. "I'm sorry you have to see me in my dressing gown." Lord Higurashi said apologetically. "I don't know why Kagome had do introduce us now."  
  
"Its ok. Kagome introduced us now because I have invited her to stay the night as my guest at Tetsusaiga Castle, to meet my family."  
  
"Ah well, fine go ahead." Lord Higurashi said without thinking.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other, and she shrugged. They turned to leave. "Have a good time dear!" Kagome's mother called.  
  
"Wow. Talk about not caring." Inu Yasha said once they got outside.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome called for Kaede to pack some clothes for her.  
  
"No need." Inu Yasha said. "There are plenty of things at the castle. You don't need to bring anything." Kagome hesitated, but stopped Kaede from packing her things.  
  
They walked out to the front hall, where Kouga glared at them. The two ignored him, and walked out to the waiting carriage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride was silent. Kagome was still embarrassed and Inu Yasha didn't know what to say to her. All he knew was that he felt bad. 'I'll propose to you someday, Kagome.' He said in his mind. 'When I plan things out.' He knew that he had less than a month to plan, but he also knew that he could do it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Poor Kagome!" Sango gasped. She and Miroku had heard (and seen) the whole thing. They were back at the castle, but Miroku had magicked (is that a word?) a mirror into showing them what was happening.  
  
"I have a feeling everything will turn out alright." Miroku said, not looking at the mirror, but at Sango. She blushed, knowing that he was talking about them.  
  
"Uh... um, I guess we should get ready to greet Kagome, and we should get a room ready, and STOP STARING AT ME!" Sango finally yelled. Miroku was freaking her out. He just laughed and walked past her, towards the guest quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived, Inu Yasha and Kagome found Sango and Miroku waiting for them. Introductions went around, and everybody shook hands (except for IY cause he knows everybody ^_^)  
  
"We got a quest room ready, unless Kagome is spending the night in your room..." Miroku said to Inu Yasha, giving him a lecherous grin.  
  
"NO!" Inu Yasha shouted, turning pink.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Why not?" Inu Yasha looked at her dumbly. Kagome giggled again. "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Why doesn't Kagome stay in my room?" Sango asked. "I'd like to get to know you better." She said to Kagome.  
  
"Oh! Really! That would be great! I've never had a real friend before."  
  
Sango found that sad, and took the girl into her room. Inu Yasha looked mildly disappointed.  
  
"Heh, you were hoping that she would spend the night in your room, weren't you?" Miroku asked the blushing demon. "Ya know, we might just have to check on the girls in the middle of the night... when they aren't expecting it..." He grinned even wider than before.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, and walked to his room. Sadly, Miroku's room was right next door, so Inu Yasha had to put up with him all the way there. 'Well, whatever Miroku is planning, tonight should be interesting.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wah! I must leave you there! And sorry to all the people who were hoping for a marriage proposal! I wasn't going to end the fic THAT quickly! And sorry that this chapter is so short compared to my others. I must go to bed now! Ack! A cat is trying to EAT my hair! Stupid thing! He smells the strawberries... and remember, I need reviews to live! And they also help me write faster ^_^ till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	5. Ch 5 This is your brilliant plan?

Konnichiwa minna-san! Now, I have lots of reviewers wondering: What is Kikyo going to think about Kagome and Inu Yasha dating? Well I'm here to answer that! It's just a shame that I must go to a concert in a half hour. I don't want to go! I'd rather stay here and write! *sniff sniff* Ah well, I must get the fic started!  
  
Chapter 5- This is your brilliant plan?  
  
The castle guards called the midnight hour. Kagome and Sango were still up. Sango brushed Kagome's long black hair and they talked about EVERYTHING. Kagome had never had another girl to talk to (besides Kaede, but she was old) so she found Sango very interesting.  
  
Somehow the conversation slipped to Inu Yasha and Miroku...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shh! I cant hear anything!" Miroku whispered to the growling Inu Yasha.  
  
"THIS is your brilliant plan?" Inu Yasha hissed. "SPYING on them? How lame!"  
  
"Yeah, well this is the only thing we can do without being caught. I've gotten hit enough already today." Miroku whispered back, and stuck his head to the door again. Inu Yasha shook his head, and followed Miroku in using the glass cups to listen through the door.  
  
"So... what do you think about Inu Yasha?" They heard Sango ask.  
  
A slight pause. "Uh, he's... nice..." Kagome's hesitant voice came through.  
  
"AND?" Sango pressed.  
  
"And cute..."  
  
"AND?"  
  
"And sweet..."  
  
"AND?"  
  
"Ok! Stop with the ands! I like him, ok?" Kagome was embarrassed, they could tell. Sango was giggling.  
  
"Ya know, I never thought anyone could like that guy. I mean Kikyo only wants him because of his money..."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, but was elbowed in the stomach by Miroku.  
  
"Kikyo? Inu Yasha mentioned her. He said she was annoying."  
  
Sango groaned. "She is." She went on to explain in detail the annoyingness of Kikyo. After 10 minutes, she was finally done ranting.  
  
"So, what about Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What about him?" They heard Kagome shriek a little (Sango had pulled the comb through Kagome's hair a little too roughly)  
  
"Do you like him? He seems to like you."  
  
"He's OK... I guess... if you like perverted lechers." Sango sniffed in disgust.  
  
Miroku had the innocent look back on his face, and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "I thought she DID like me!" Miroku pouted.  
  
" 'Perverted lechers'?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"Ugh he is." And so Sango proceeded to tell Kagome all about Miroku's... bad habits.  
  
"There's no need for her to be saying those things about me!" Miroku said indignantly.  
  
"Sh!" They heard Kagome say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard a noise."  
  
"Good going!" Inu Yasha yelled, knowing they had been caught. He and Miroku got up and sprinted down the halls.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Sango and Kagome were running at top speed.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku risked a glance over their shoulders to see Sango and Kagome, both wearing one of Sango's demon hunter suits, and each carrying... The two men gulped. The girls were carrying weapons. Sango had her huge boomerang and Kagome held a mallet.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha lost all of their pride and screamed like little girls. "How the hell can they run like this?" Inu Yasha screamed at Miroku.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't know they COULD run!"  
  
"OF COURSE WE CAN RUN!" Sango yelled from behind. "I'M A FUCKING DEMON HUNTER!"  
  
"AND I'VE GOT AN ANNOYING, HYPER-ACTIVE LITTLE BROTHER TO DEAL WITH! SO THERE!" Kagome had joined into the yelling.  
  
"What is going on out here?" An old man stepped out of a room.  
  
"WATCH OUT MYOGA!" Inu Yasha bellowed. Too late. The old man was knocked to the ground. "SORRY!" The demon called back, and Miroku added his 'sorry' too.  
  
Kagome and Sango stopped to help Myoga up. "We're so sorry!" Kagome apologized.  
  
Myoga shook his head. "Go beat them up." Was all he said before going back into his room.  
  
"I like that guy." Kagome commented before she and Sango took off again.  
  
"Damn!" Miroku cursed. "They're after us again! We need to hide!"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the monk by his sleeve into a nearby room. He slammed the door, and they propped furniture against it. They were in one of the many dining halls.  
  
"Phew!" Miroku sighed, leaning against a wall.  
  
Someone pounded at the door. "Let us in damn it!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Do you think we're crazy?" Miroku yelled back.  
  
"Yes." That was Kagome. "You're all crazy. I swear."  
  
Sango giggled. "I may be crazy, but crazy people are dangerous."  
  
"Yes they are. And so are people with mallets."  
  
"Ack!" Inu Yasha ran up to the door and shouted through. "Don't use the mallet on the door! My father will kill me!"  
  
"Then let us in!" Sango cried.  
  
"Don't!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Kagome! Bash the door in!" Sango growled.  
  
"I cant..." Kagome whispered. "I don't want to damage Lord Tetsusaiga's property." Sango growled in frustration. "But I CAN damage a certain demon and perverted priest if they don't open the door immediately!" Kagome added.  
  
"Hehe. I could use my boomerang... but your right. We cant damage what isn't ours." Sango sighed.  
  
"Wait... so what you're saying is that you can damage us because we are yours?" Miroku asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Miroku! Don't make it any worse than it already is!" Inu Yasha shouted desperately. "Sango, Kagome, will you let me live if I give you Miroku?"  
  
"WHAT? TRAITOR!" Miroku screamed.  
  
Sango and Kagome were debating whether to take up his offer or not.  
  
"Well, I have to get those crazy girls off my case somehow?" They heard Inu Yasha scream back in the background.  
  
The two girls made up their minds with that comment. "No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Miroku and Inu Yasha heard nothing outside. "Do you think they're gone?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Either they are gone, or they aren't making any movements for my ears to detect." Inu Yasha whispered back. The two decided they would wait five more minutes before checking.  
  
Suddenly a door in the back of the room crashed open. Inu Yasha and Miroku screamed in horror.  
  
"HA!" Sango shouted. "There are more than one way to enter a room in this place! Guess you forgot about that, huh?"  
  
The two men were pulling furniture away from the door as fast as they could, while the two girls ran through the huge room, ready to strike with their weapons. Finally the door was free, and the demon and the monk ran for their lives.  
  
The chase lasted another minute or so through the halls, when Inu Yasha stopped. "Why are we running?" He asked his friend.  
  
"Because there are two insane women trying to kill us... duh." Miroku answered, trying to pull his friend in the opposite direction of the 'insane women'.  
  
"But I'm a demon, and you're a priest. They cant hurt us!" Inu Yasha shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Yea..." Miroku mused. "Lets go!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku turned and were running towards the girls. Sango and Kagome, who had heard the whole thing, both turned and ran.  
  
"This is NOT how its supposed to turn out!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Why does he have to be a demon?" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"What is going on?" A large man stepped out of a room and stood in front of the two.  
  
Kagome and Sango skidded to a halt. "L... Lord Tetsusaiga!" Sango choked out.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said in shock. The man looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Lord Higurashi's daughter..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Ah yes, the one I set up on a date with Inu Yasha. But that doesn't explain why you are running and screaming in the middle of the night in the halls of my castle."  
  
"Well, you see, Inu Yasha and Miroku were chasing us..." Kagome turned pleading eyes on the Lord.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku arrived, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who Kagome and Sango were talking to.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Miroku!" Lord Tetsusaiga said sternly. "These two tell me that you have been chasing them around for the past hour! That is NOT how you treat Lady's!"  
  
"But... but..." Inu Yasha started.  
  
"But nothing! Tomorrow you and Miroku will have an all day lesson on manners! Then after that you will clean out the stables!" With that, the Lord turned and walked back into his room.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku stood there dumbly. Sango and Kagome couldn't hold in their giggles any longer. They burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"You!" Kagome laughed even harder, and Sango joined her.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku walked away, mumbling something about revenge. But Kagome and Sango were too busy laughing to hear the two men's plans.  
  
"Whew!" Sango grinned and wiped a tear from her eye. "I guess we should be going to bed now."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, realizing how tired she was. "Urgh. We should kill them just for making us waste our sleeping time." She yawned. "Tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehehe. Ok this chapter is kinda... pointless... and sorry it took me a while to get it out. I haven't been in the writing mood lately, cause I'm trying to write a script for a play, and deal with TONS of homework. And remember, Lady Red needs reviews to continue living, breathing and writing. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	6. Ch 6 He loves me, ya know

Heylo! And how is everyone this fine evening? I am drinking soda and if you don't know what that means... I get VERY hyper when I drink soda. So if this chapter gets weirder than the last one... actually I don't think that's possible. The last chapter was very weird -_-;; Well, I'm done talking, so onto the ficcie!  
  
Chapter 6- He love's me, ya know  
  
Kagome woke up from her not so peaceful rest. Judging from the sun, it was only around seven in the morning. She groaned. Five hours of sleep were not enough. She needed at least nine to be cheerful in the morning.  
  
Sango was already up, and brushing her hair at the vanity. Kagome noticed that Sango was almost sleeping as she dragged the comb through her matted hair. "I am going to kill those two once I get enough energy." Sango told her friend, who nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku slept, both snoring loudly. All the sudden...  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
"ARGH!" Inu Yasha yelled and jumped up, ready for an attack. He turned to see one of the palace servants standing there. "Don't you have any respect for the sleeping?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
The little demon smiled. "Nope!"  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled. Shippo had never cared that Inu Yasha was a noble. In fact, the little demon constantly made fun of him.  
  
"Shippo?" Miroku asked sleepily.  
  
"What?" The kitsune asked.  
  
"Why the HELL did you wake me up! I was having a nice dream about Sango! See, she was..." Inu Yasha clamped a hand over the monks mouth.  
  
"We don't want to hear your perverted dreams, ok?"  
  
"Lord Tetsusaiga said to get your asses down to the green room for your lessons on... hehehehehe... manners!" Shippo was giggling uncontrollably. He LOVED seeing Inu Yasha mad and/or humiliated. "EEK!" He screeched as Inu Yasha's claws barely missed the little demons head. The kitsune ran for his life.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha started getting ready for the day. "This is just great. Lessons on manners and cleaning out the stables. What fun." Miroku muttered.  
  
"That whole thing was YOUR FUCKING IDEA!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome made it downstairs first for breakfast. Sango hadn't had the energy to get dressed (Kagome figured she was probably asleep again) She sat down at the table, and a servant came to give her a plate of egg's, toast, and orange juice.  
  
A few minutes later, a girl walked in. She looked somewhat like Kagome, but more... uptight. Seeing Kagome, who's head was bowed so she didn't have to use up much effort to bring the food to her mouth, the girl walked over to the seat across from her. She didn't sit down, she just placed her hands on the table and leaned towards Kagome.  
  
"He loves me, ya know." She told the girl. Kagome looked up, startled. She had been too absorbed in the food to notice the girl walking in.  
  
"Um... that's nice..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't know this girl, or who the girl was talking about, and frankly, she didn't care. Kagome just wanted to eat her food (which was very delicious)  
  
"So why don't you just back off, ok?" The girl said rudely.  
  
"What?" Kagome was totally lost. It was too early in the morning to figure out anything by herself.  
  
"Don't act all innocent, you little whore. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Um, no I really don't. And truthfully I don't care. Your starting to piss me off, so could you please leave?" Kagome told the rude woman angrily. The bitch had no right to come in and disrupt breakfast, and call her a whore.  
  
"Bitch!" The girl screeched. "Inu Yasha is mine! Mine, do you hear me?"  
  
"Oh, you must be Kikyo. I've heard of you and your Inu Yasha obsession. Everyone tells me you're really annoying."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
That was the moment that Inu Yasha happened to walk in.  
  
"INU YASHA!!" Kikyo whined. "She called me a whore and a bitch and told me that you were hers and only hers! She was telling me how she was planning to marry you for your money!" Kikyo shed fake tears.  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"What?" Kagome echoed. "I did not!"  
  
"SHE LIES!" Kikyo cried.  
  
"Bitch!" Inu Yasha growled again. "How dare you say those things!"  
  
"But..." Kagome started.  
  
"I cant believe you would do that! Kagome would NEVER say that! It's you who wants to marry me for my money."  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. He was talking to Kikyo, not her. Speaking of Kikyo, the girl was crying (for real this time) her eyes out, and begging for the demon to believe her.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Sango said from the doorway. "Miroku, once again, get your hand off my ass!"  
  
"Ahem. What IS going on here." The monk said innocently.  
  
"I'll tell you about it in manners class." Inu Yasha said. Sango and Kagome started laughing.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Kikyo stopped crying.  
  
"Yes." Kagome stood up and looked at her semi-look-alike. "You did, and we are not going to tell you WHAT you missed, because we don't want you around. Please leave. I think you have annoyed us enough already."  
  
Kikyo gasped, but turned around and left (pretending like it was her plan the whole time) The angry girl stomped past Lord Tetsusaiga, who was coming into the dining hall.  
  
"Boys! Good to see that you are up. Now, come along to lessons!" The man was disgustingly cheerful.  
  
"But what about food?!" Miroku asked in horror.  
  
"LESSONS! NOW!" Lord Tetsusaiga had a major mood swing, and was now steaming mad at the 'mutiny' of the two boys. He left, still muttering about mutiny and ungrateful youth. The two guys exchanged terrified glances, and trailed after the lord.  
  
Kagome and Sango started laughing again. "Well, that made my morning!" Sango said between giggles.  
  
"It sure did." Kagome agreed. The two girls then proceeded to eat their breakfast, occasionally giggling during the meal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Urgh. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just really at a dead end for what to write next. Should I continue with Kag and San, or go with Inu and Mir? Or someone else? You tell me, cause I'm too hyped on sugar to think for myself. And remember, reviews help me live! Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	7. Ch 7 Good God this is boring

I'm back again! Instead of doing my English and history essay's, I've decided to write another chapter. I need sugar... or caffeine... or something. Caffeine and sugar help me write. Urgh. I haven't been getting many reviews... *sniff sniff* I guess I just got spoiled since my first fic got over 100. ah well, enough whining, onto the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7- Good God this is boring  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku sat in a large brown room. They weren't paying attention to what Myoga was saying (something about how to treat women) Inu Yasha was planning revenge and Miroku sometimes added helpful suggestions (when he wasn't making perverted ones)  
  
"When you come to a door, you open it for the lady..." Myoga kept talking, and talking, and talking.  
  
"Good God, this is boring!" Miroku whispered to his friend, who nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, this is boring." Kagome muttered to Sango. The two girls were crouched down by the door to the lessons room.  
  
"I almost feel bad for them." Sango whispered.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"That being the keyword." The two giggled.  
  
Too bad Inu Yasha has demon hearing. "Myoga, can I be excused for a moment?" Inu Yasha said quietly, so the two by the door couldn't hear.  
  
"Well, fine." Myoga rolled his eyes. Inu Yasha got up, and slowly crept to the door. Not being able to see inside, the two girls didn't know what was happening until...  
  
"AHA!" Inu Yasha cried as he swung the doors open.  
  
"EEP!" The two girls squeaked. They tried to run, but the demon caught each by the back of their dresses.  
  
"Myoga, spying is not Lady-like behavior, is it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No, it isn't. I suppose I will have to give those two lessons as well." He sighed, and went back to talking.  
  
Sango and Kagome now sat sullenly on one of the couches, Inu Yasha and Miroku sitting triumphantly next to them. A half hour went by.  
  
"Hey." Inu Yasha whispered. Myoga was too caught up in his talking to hear.  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered angrily.  
  
"Lets get out of here."  
  
"How?" Sango asked, eager to get away from the lessons.  
  
"We'll just sneak out." Miroku said. "Myoga is turned around half of the time. We can sneak."  
  
The four nodded, and waited till Myoga had turned around and gone off onto one of his speeches. Kagome and Sango stood up. Unfortunately, their skirts brushed against everything. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, and Miroku gave a lecherous grin. The two picked the girls up, and carried them out the door.  
  
When they were outside... "Why did you do that?" Kagome asked indignantly.  
  
"Because you would have made too much noise if you had walked." Inu Yasha replied. "Just be thankful that we're out of there..."  
  
"You can put me down now."  
  
"I'd like to carry you for a while..."  
  
"Miroku! Put me down!" Miroku sighed, but put Sango down.  
  
"What now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, we need to get out of the castle, before Myoga finds out and tells my father... Then we're in big trouble."  
  
"Well, you have that forest out behind the castle, lets go there." Kagome suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And now, we will move on to good dining behavior!" Myoga turned around to find his students gone. He shook his head. "Inu Yasha and Miroku... how many times will you pull that one on me? I always fall for it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four temporary runaways sat in a large field. After trudging through the forest, it was good to take a rest. Kagome sighed as she felt the soft grass beneath her. Sango and Miroku were off on the other side of the meadow, doing God-knows-what. It was just her and Inu Yasha.  
  
She snuggled up against the demon, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. "So you forgive me, right?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know..." She trailed off playfully.  
  
"What? You don't know?" He picked a nearby flower and held it in front of her.  
  
"Ooh! For me?" She gasped and took the beautiful plant.  
  
"Who else would it be for?" The demon asked. Kagome just gave him a weird look, and then continued on with smelling the flower.  
  
"I wonder what Sa..."  
  
*SLAP* "MIROKU! HENTAI!" They heard from across the field.  
  
"ngo and Miroku are doing..." Kagome finished.  
  
"I don't think we want to know."  
  
"Sounds like Miroku's trying to grope her again."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why don't you ever try to grope me?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha yelled, and Kagome giggled at him.  
  
"I was kidding!" She giggled some more.  
  
"Bitch." Inu Yasha seethed. She just giggled more. "Shut up." More giggling.  
  
Inu Yasha pushed Kagome onto her back. "What..." Kagome had stopped giggling.  
  
"Shut up, bitch." Inu Yasha growled, and started kissing her.  
  
"Would you stop calling me bitch?" Kagome asked when he had let her take a breath.  
  
"Fine. Wench." He leaned down to kiss her some more, but she rolled away from him.  
  
"Wench isn't any better, ya know."  
  
"Who said you could get away from me?"  
  
Kagome gave a little scream as Inu Yasha pounced on her, smothering her with kisses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked moodily over towards Inu Yasha and Kagome, a much bruised Miroku following. They stumbled upon their friends on the ground. Inu Yasha was kissing Kagome's neck, and she was playing with his ears. Both had their eyes closed.  
  
Sango blushed, and Miroku grinned. "Way to go lover boy!" He cried.  
  
The two on the ground jumped. Inu Yasha hastily got off Kagome, and she sat up, blushing furiously.  
  
"Hentai." Inu Yasha growled and swiped at Miroku.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! It was Sango's idea to come ov... Hey! I said watch it!" Miroku dodged another one of the demons swipes. "Kagome! Help!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, stop." Kagome said sternly. He obeyed.  
  
The four sat in a circle, talking until it started to get dark. "Damn!" Inu Yasha said. "Its getting dark."  
  
"We should go back." Kagome started.  
  
"No way. It's too dark in the woods for us humans." Miroku said. "Plus, we're already in enough trouble, why not spend the night out here."  
  
Sango gave him a distrusting look. "I'll only stay out here if you promise..."  
  
"Not to grope you. I know, and I wont." Miroku said honestly.  
  
"Well, I am really tired, and I don't wanna hike back... fine, lets stay here." Kagome said decisively. Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Urgh. I need to write those two essays now. Remember, reviews help me live, and write faster! Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	8. Ch 8 I guess I should do more unbelievab...

YAHOO! It's Christmas break! I'm so happy! FREEDOM! MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! No more evil school, or evil homework, or evil essays! Cant wait till Christmas! Yeah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- I guess I should do more unbelievable things  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the soft ground of the meadow, and she could tell that it was just before sunrise. Kagome tried to move, but found that there was a heavy arm draped around her waist. She figured it was Inu Yasha's, judging from the claws. "Damn." She muttered. Why did his arm need to be so big and heavy?  
  
She tried to move again, but his arm instinctively tightened around her. She twisted her head around, but found that he was still sleeping. His face was serene and beautiful. Kagome stared at him for a while, until his eyes started to open. He grinned when he saw her. "No wonder I had such a peaceful sleep last night," he whispered, pulling her closer.  
  
"Can you let me go now?" She asked with mock anger.  
  
"Not a chance." He laughed and snuggled against her, brushing feathery- light kisses along her jaw. She melted.  
  
They stayed like that for God only knows how long. By the time Miroku woke up, the sun had already risen.  
  
Seeing that Miroku was up, Kagome forced Inu Yasha's arm off of her, and got up. "I'll make breakfast!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" Miroku said, and the girl turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're in the middle of the woods... there's no food."  
  
"Damn it." Inu Yasha muttered. "Wake Sango and lets head back to the castle."  
  
So Miroku went to wake Sango up, as Inu Yasha and Kagome talked.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"I was only waking you up!"  
  
Sango got up, muttering about perverted monks and how they shouldn't be allowed to wake people up. Miroku just grinned his lecherous grin, and walked over to the demon and Kagome.  
  
"Why do you do that to her?" Kagome asked in exasperation.  
  
"Do what?" Miroku asked innocently. Kagome just threw up her hands in frustration, and decided to let the matter drop.  
  
The group hiked back through the forest. Inu Yasha insisted on carrying Kagome most of the time, ignoring her protests. Miroku tried to carry Sango, but he ended up with red slap marks on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha opened the castle door as quietly as he could. The four had decided to sneak back in and avoid punishment for as long as they could. Too bad. In the main hall stood Lord Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." He growled, tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"Dad..." Inu Yasha's face was pale at the dark expression on his father's face.  
  
"Lord Tetsusaiga!" Kagome said cheerfully. "I had a lovely time while Inu Yasha was showing me around your beautiful village!" She gave him as big and as innocent of a smile as she could muster.  
  
"Showing you around the village?"  
  
"Oh yes! Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango took me out to see everything! It was wonderful, and the people here are so nice. But before we knew it, it got really late, so we had to stay at an Inn." Kagome explained. She was very pleased with herself for being able to make up the story as quickly as she did.  
  
"Oh. Um..." Lord Tetsusaiga didn't really know what to say. He liked the girl, and she seemed so happy... "Well, I will see you all at the luncheon we are having today." He turned abruptly and left.  
  
Kagome's three companions stood in shock. "He believed you." Sango said, not really believing it.  
  
"That was unbelievable!" Inu Yasha cried, and kissed the stunned girl.  
  
"Uh, thanks." She turned to Sango and whispered, "I guess I should do more unbelievable things..."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in the carriage with Inu Yasha next to her. She had spent two nights at Inu Yasha's and figured it was probably time to go home. The only thing was, she knew Kouga would be waiting for her. She shuddered slightly. He would defiantly be angry when she got back.  
  
She felt the carriage come to a halt, and sighed. She was home. Inu Yasha helped her out of the carriage, and walked her inside. A servant girl went to inform Lord Higurashi that his daughter was home. Soon, the lord and his lady arrived to greet their daughter and Inu Yasha. Kouga was there too, lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Well, did you have a good time?" Lady Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said excitedly, and started telling her mother about what had happened.  
  
"I haven't seen Kagome this happy for a while." Lord Higurashi observed as Kagome ranted to her mother. "This is good."  
  
"Umm..." Inu Yasha didn't know what to say.  
  
"My dear boy, why don't you stay for a feast today? I must repay you for making my little girl happy!"  
  
"Umm, ok..." So Inu Yasha had the driver (Jaken) take a message to Lord Tetsusaiga saying that Inu Yasha was going to stay at the Higurashi castle.  
  
A male servant came in to take Inu Yasha to a guest room, and to get ready. Lord and Lady Higurashi left, talking about a feast that they were planning for tonight. Kagome was left alone. Alone except for Kouga.  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. "Bitch!" He hissed. Kagome backed up until she hit a wall. Kouga grabbed her arm, and dragged her into a nearby room, and closed the door.  
  
Kagome found herself pinned against the back wall, with Kouga's hands running over her body. She closed her eyes, and prayed that this wasn't actually happening.  
  
"Bitch, you are mine! Not that damn demons! I will have you!" He kissed her harshly, and she tried to scream. He shook her. "No screaming." He warned, and kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ran down the hall. He had heard a tiny scream come from Kagome, that only a demon could hear. 'I shouldn't have left her alone.' He thought to himself. He located a door, and cracked it open, to see Kouga kissing Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha was about to storm in and kick the jerks ass, but he had a better idea. He left to room, and ran off down the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Please, PLEASE Inu Yasha! Please come!' Kagome screamed in her mind. She was confused and scared. She was beginning to lose hope that the demon would come rescue her when...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She heard Lord Higurashi yell.  
  
Kouga pushed himself off of Kagome and his eyes widened. "Lord Higu..."  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha came into the room. He walked over to Kagome, and put his arms around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him (Aww!)  
  
Lord Higurashi was yelling at Kouga, and threatening him. "And if you ever, EVER come near my Kagome again, I will have you killed!" The lord ended, and Kouga ran from the room. They heard the castle door band shut. "Dinner will be soon." Lord Higurashi said abruptly and left.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered. "Why didn't you come sooner?"  
  
"I saw Kouga and... well I would have come in and beat him up, but he didn't seem to learn his lesson from last time so I went to get your father. It worked." He felt Kagome's body shake under him, and knew she was crying. "Shhh, its ok. Come on, lets go get you ready for dinner, ok?" Kagome nodded, and Inu Yasha led her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww. Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I need more sugar. My sugar high is wearing off. Not good. I had a lot of party's in school today and I ate a LOT of chocolate. My one friend got me 2 bags of reeses peanut butter cups. I ate one whole bag. They're yummy! Ah well, I must go now. Merry Christmas everyone! (And Happy Holiday Season to all of you who don't celebrate Christmas!) Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	9. Ch 9 You dont know him like I do

Yummy! I just LOVE Reeses! Yummy! I'm starting on the second half of my second bag! I ate half last night (I was up ALL night long!) these things are SOOOOO addictive! I love the peanut butter parts (although the chocolate IS good ^_^) ok, enough ranting about candy. Onto the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9- You don't know him like I do  
  
Lord Higurashi talked to Inu Yasha all throughout dinner. Kagome felt bad for the demon; her father was a scary man, and poor Inu Yasha was being asked millions of questions.  
  
"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lord Higurashi asked.  
  
Kagome hadn't seen or met any siblings, so she figured he didn't have any. "Yes," Inu Yasha answered. "My older brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Older? So you aren't inheriting your fathers lands?"  
  
"Oh no, I am." Inu Yasha took a bite of his food. "See, Sesshoumaru married a young Lady named Rin. Rin's father didn't have a male heir to take over his lands, so when Sesshoumaru came into the family, he took over. So I inherit my fathers lands." The Higurashi family listened intently to Inu Yasha's explanations.  
  
When Inu Yasha finished, Lord Higurashi shook his head approvingly. Kagome let out a silent breath of relief. Her father approved. That was always good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Inu Yasha escorted Kagome to her rooms. They talked as they walked down the many long hallways. Finally they reached her room.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Inu Yasha said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome hesitated. "Inu Yasha, could you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"What if Kouga comes back?" Her head was lowered in embarrassment.  
  
"He wont..."  
  
"You don't know him like I do. He will. I don't know if its going to be tonight, but he WILL come back."  
  
After a while of Kagome's pleadings, Inu Yasha finally agreed to stay with her. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha was shocked.  
  
"Its ok, we've already spent the night together, remember, in the meadow?" Kagome explained.  
  
So Inu Yasha crawled into her bed, muttering something about him being dead if her father found out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to find Inu Yasha staring at her, with his arm draped over her waist. "Well, this seems oddly familiar," He grinned.  
  
"Except last time, I woke up first."  
  
"Ya know, you're beautiful when you're asleep."  
  
"So I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?" She asked indignantly, though she couldn't hide her smile.  
  
"Of course not." Inu Yasha grin widened at her shock. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her still.  
  
"Let me go. You're mean, so you're not allowed to touch me."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. "Too bad."  
  
The two struggled for a bit, Kagome wanting to get away from the demon, who wanted to keep her there. Inu Yasha won. He had her pinned down underneath him. Kagome was blushing deep red. "This isn't a very good position..." Kagome told the demon.  
  
"I like it." Inu Yasha gave another grin, then kissed her. "So, who's kisses do you like better, mine or Kouga's?"  
  
"Well I don't know..." she teased. "Kouga DID tell me he loved me... and..."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Kagome looked up, and her smile faded. There was a strange look in Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Damn it Kagome, haven't you guessed?"  
  
"What? Guessed what?"  
  
"That I was in love with you." Kagome gave a little gasp of surprise.  
  
"No... I didn't guess... I... I..."  
  
Inu Yasha leaned down and started kissing. Kagome sat there for a while, still in shock, but she was soon kissing him back.  
  
"Kagome I... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Lord Higurashi's voice boomed through the room.  
  
Inu Yasha tumbled onto the floor, and Kagome sat up quickly. "Daddy... oh my god..."  
  
"Lord Higurashi, I..." Inu Yasha tried to think up a way to explain why he was on top of the Lord's daughter.  
  
"You really should wait until you've known each other longer before you start doing THAT." The Lord said, shaking his head.  
  
"But! But we weren't!" Inu Yasha found he was talking to the door, because Lord Higurashi had left. "Well. That went better than it did with Kouga." The demon commented.  
  
"Yea. He must really like you. If it were anyone else, he might have killed them."  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at the beet-red Kagome, and sighed. "Why do we always get interrupted when things start getting interesting?"  
  
"Fate seems to be against you." She told him.  
  
"Against ME? What's that supposed to mean? That you didn't WANT that?"  
  
"Um, well, I don't know..." Kagome turned an even darker shade of red (if that was even possible)  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. "Lets go to breakfast darling."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga sat in the Higurashi Castle's basement, thinking. He had gone to Kagome's room last night, only to find her sleeping with the damn hanyou. Well, at least they hadn't been DOING anything yet. He had to make sure it stayed that way. He would get Kagome; he would have her if it were the last thing he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Higurashi (thankfully) said nothing about what he had seen during breakfast. Although, he DID keep giving Kagome and Inu Yasha little smiles and winks while they were eating. Lady Higurashi noticed it, but decided to ask her husband after the meal was over. Souta Higurashi was clueless to the whole thing, and kept staring at the demon the whole time. No one knew about a certain plotting man who was sitting in their basement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, its done. What should happen in the next chapter, huh? I dunno. So if you ever want to see the next chapter alive, then review, ok? Remember that. And Merry Christmas! Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	10. Ch 10 What's taking him so long?

YAY!!!!!! This story reached 122 reviews! Yay! So happy! But I'm also sad cause I ran out of chocolate *gasp* and I don't have any soda's right now. So if this chapter is boring, it aint my fault! It's the candy companies! They don't put enough chocolate in the bags! Ok, well I'm over it now. Onto the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10- What's taking him so long?  
  
Two weeks had gone by (yes, two weeks) and it was only two weeks until Kagome's birthday.  
  
She and Sango were sitting in Sango's room at Castle Tetsusaiga. Kagome had stayed the night (something she often did) and it was now morning.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Kagome asked in despair.  
  
"Don't worry. He's just really bad at taking hints." Sango reassured her friend.  
  
"Two weeks. I have two weeks until a husband is chosen for me."  
  
"Your father might choose Inu Yasha." Sango commented.  
  
"Inu Yasha hasn't asked. My father will pick the wealthiest man from among those that asked for my hand in marriage."  
  
"Oh. Well..." Sango was cut off by a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked from inside.  
  
"There's no one here." Sango was confused. Kagome got up and stood at the door with her. There was no one in sight. Sango looked down and saw...  
  
"A rose!" She cried and picked it up. She read a little card that was attached and started giggling.  
  
"What? What? Tell me!" Kagome was shaking Sango by the arm.  
  
Sango just handed the rose to her friend, who read.  
  
Kagome~  
  
I love you. I always will. That's why I want you to meet me in the rose garden tonight at 8.  
  
~ You know who this is  
  
Kagome looked at the card for a while. "Inu Yasha?" She whispered.  
  
"Looks that way!" Sango could barely contain her excitement. "Maybe he's gonna pop the question tonight!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango, and the two girls started squealing in delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha walked past Sango's room, and heard the squeals.  
  
"What is going on in there?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha just smirked, and the two walked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throughout the day, Kagome kept finding roses with cards everywhere she went. The cards would always say, 'I love you' and that was it.  
  
By 7 O'clock, Kagome had gathered about two-dozen (24) roses and cards. Sango was admiring the collection while her friend got ready to meet Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sangooooo!!!!!!" Kagome whined. "What should I wear?"  
  
"Wear a red dress. It'll go with the rose theme!"  
  
"Good idea!" Kagome squeaked and ran to the closet to get one of the dresses she had brought along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
45 minutes later found Kagome walking quietly through the halls, towards the back door. Sango had told her exactly where the rose garden was, so Kagome could find it quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man stood in the roses, waiting for the girl he loved to come. He couldn't think of a better time to do this. He was ready. All he had to do was wait till she got here.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked impatiently. He was nervous. I mean, he had never done anything like this in his life. The door to the rose garden opened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was hit by a blast of rose-smell. It was almost overwhelming, but she enjoyed it. She looked around. There was no one here.  
  
"It would be like him to be late." She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot against the ground.  
  
"I'm not late." A voice behind her said. Her heart leapt, and she spun around.  
  
"Kouga?" She stumbled backwards, falling on the roses. They pricked her skins with their thorns.  
  
Kouga laughed. "You know Kagome. Your situation is almost like a rose. It looks nice on the outside, but when you touch it, it pricks you. You thought I was Inu Yasha, didn't you? If you had known it were me, you wouldn't have come."  
  
"What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"I've come to take you with me." He stepped forward and took out a bottle. He held it to her face, a pressed a small button. It sprayed a sweet- smelling mist, and soon Kagome was out cold.  
  
Kouga snickered to himself, and lifted the girl onto his shoulders. Now Inu Yasha would never have her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
Sango woke up. Kagome had never returned. She giggled. That meant she must have stayed with Inu Yasha, which meant he must have proposed.  
  
She hopped out of bed, and skipped down the halls. On the way, she saw a VERY tired looking Inu Yasha. "Well well," She taunted. "Up all night, were we?" She grinned.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that! You know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"You, and Kagome. Last night..."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"  
  
Sango started to think that she was wrong about this. "Well, when Kagome never came back from meeting with you..."  
  
"Meeting with me? We never met! What do you mean she never came back?!"  
  
Sango's heart almost broke. She told the whole story to the demon, who became more and more outraged every second.  
  
"DAMN HIM!" Inu Yasha roared when she was done. He took off down the hall.  
  
Sango ran after him. "Damn who?"  
  
"Kouga! He is going to DIE this time!"  
  
They ran for a while more, heading towards the rose garden. On the way they picked up Miroku, and Sango told him the story.  
  
Inu Yasha almost broke the door leading to the rose garden, and ran inside. There was no one there. He started sniffing around.  
  
"He was here, and so was she." He sniffed towards the center, and stopped. Sango and Miroku saw Inu Yasha stumble, and ran over to him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That smell. It's a type of perfume that shuts people's brains down for a while. In other words, it knocks them out. You cant smell it, but I can. Thank God there isn't enough left to knock me out."  
  
"So what does it mean?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"It means that Kouga has her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'm done for now. I really need soda or chocolate to continue. Remember, reviews help me write! Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	11. Ch 11 You're really bad at this

Okie dokie! I just ate a LOT of cookie dough and a soda so I'm REALLY hyper!!!! I gots lots of reviews and its made me very haaaappyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Yepp yepp! So, onto the ficcie!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11- You're really bad at this  
  
Kagome woke up, to find that she couldn't see or move. She squirmed against the ropes that held her, but couldn't get loose.  
  
"What the hell?" She found that she COULD talk.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are awake my dear." She heard Kouga say in a really weird voice. "Now, I have you captive, and you don't know who I am!"  
  
"Um, yea I do." Kagome had NO idea what was going on, but she felt like laughing for some reason.  
  
"No you don't. You don't remember anything that happened! You don't know anything!"  
  
"Um, yea I do. You're Kouga, you drugged me, and by the smell of this place, I'd figure we're in a dungeon."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku followed the dog-demon, who was sniffing out the trail left by Kouga.  
  
"Are we close?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kouga left a very clear trail. We're almost there. I can smell Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, at least you wont be able to escape! And that damn dog wont be able to find you!"  
  
"He's a demon, he's going to sniff you out, ya know. Besides, we're probably in the dungeon of Castle Tetsusaiga."  
  
"DAMN IT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!"  
  
"Because I'm smart and your not?" Kagome half asked, half stated.  
  
"Urgh! This is so aggravating!"  
  
"You're really bad at this." Kagome told him.  
  
"Well, I'll kill the demon if he finds us! That's what I'll do, and then I'll have you ALL FOR MYSELF! MWAH HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes under the blindfold. The guy had gone absolutely nuts. She was about to tell him that, when she heard a door crash open.  
  
"You!" She heard Kouga shout.  
  
"Damn right." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome couldn't see what was going on, and truthfully, she didn't WANT to see. From the noises, it sounded like Kouga was getting beat up pretty badly.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me!" She heard Kouga whimper.  
  
"I should. But... Sango, Miroku, bring Kouga to the Higurashi castle, and tell Lord Higurashi what happened. I have a felling he'll want to deal with it."  
  
"Righto!" Miroku said cheerfully, and Kagome could hear Kouga being dragged off.  
  
She waited for a couple of seconds. "Hold still." Inu Yasha commanded, then swiped the blindfold off with his claws.  
  
"Um, how bout ya untie me, huh?" Kagome asked when the demon made no further attempt to free her.  
  
Instead of listening to her, Inu Yasha got down on one knee in front of her. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu Yasha started. "I know we've only known each other for a while, but you know I love you, and I know that you love me, so..."  
  
He stopped. "ASK ME DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled when he didn't continue.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome squealed, and yelled "YES!" making the chair she was bound to rock back and forth. Then, she tipped over.  
  
"Ow." She muttered, as her new fiancée laughed. He slashed at the ropes that held her, and picked her up.  
  
"Lets go." He said, and carried her up a flight of stairs.  
  
"I can walk ya know!"  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango squealed, and Kagome squealed with her. They were in Sango's room, and Kagome had just told her the VERY good news.  
  
"Can I see the ring again?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome held her hand out, and on her finger was a HUGE diamond.  
  
"OOOOOO!!!!!" Sango admired the ring. "I wish I could have one!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango walked through the hallways, thinking about the wedding that was going to take place. She heard someone walk up behind her.  
  
"Wish granted." She heard Miroku whisper.  
  
"What?" She spun around to face the man. He held in his hands a beautiful diamond ring. "Is... is that for me?" She asked, staring at the jewel.  
  
"If you'll accept it." Miroku whispered, moving closer.  
  
"Are you asking me to marry you?" Sango asked, finally peeling her eyes away from the gem.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I accept."  
  
Miroku smiled, and Sango smiled back. He slipped the ring on her finger, but Sango only had a second to admire it, before Miroku pushed her against the wall and lavished her with kisses.  
  
"Hentai!" She yelled, and slapped him. "Oh! Wait! Sorry!" She remember that she was engaged now.  
  
"Ouch. I hope you get over this before our wedding night." He gave her a lecherous grin, and Sango hit him over the head playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know. Short chapter. So, they're getting married. Yay! Happiness! Wow, that word looks weird. Happiness. But that's how ya spell it. Oh well. I'm over it now. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	12. Ch 12 I do

Heyo! I am back! Excuse me for a second while I get a soda... ok I am back again. Now, I'm drinking a soda right after I've woken up, so if you don't know what that means... it means I'm gonna get REALLY hyper. So if this chapter turns out really weird... oh, and I think this is gonna be the last chapter... *sniff sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12- I do  
  
"A double wedding!" Sango squealed after Kagome told her the news.  
  
"I know! I'm so excited! I cannot believe Miroku asked you!" Kagome and Sango were in Sango's room, like they usually were. Kagome was playing with Sango's hair. Sango was sitting at the vanity admiring her ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We must be the two luckiest men in the world," Miroku commented.  
  
Inu Yasha was walking next to him, "Well, I'm lucky. I wouldn't want to be you on Sango and your wedding night."  
  
"That's what I told her. Cause I tried to kiss her after I proposed and she slapped me. I hope she gets over her little thing by the wedding night."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. "Maybe me and Kagome will come spy on you if we hear that everything's not going to well."  
  
"Maybe if things don't go well, I'll come spy on you and Kagome..."  
  
"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Inu Yasha roared and swiped at the monk, who dodged it.  
  
"Well, if things go right, I wont spy." Miroku gave a lecherous grin.  
  
"YOU WONT SPY ANYWAY!!!!"  
  
Miroku laughed at his friend. "You're so easy to upset."  
  
"That's it, your dead!"  
  
Miroku screamed as the demon started chasing him down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome stopped what they were doing as they heard a scream go by their door. It slowly faded out. The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku." Sango nodded, wondering why the hell her fiancée was running down hallways and screaming. "Probably Inu Yasha."  
  
"Probably."  
  
The two continued with what they were doing. "Wonder what happened." Sango didn't look up from admiring her ring.  
  
"Miroku probably said something lecherous about me." Kagome started to put Sango's hair up.  
  
"We know them so well."  
  
"We do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Truce?" Asked a breathless Miroku, who was backed up against a wall in a dead end hallway.  
  
"I don't know..." Inu Yasha flexed his claws.  
  
"I wont spy on you!" Miroku really believed that his friend would hurt him.  
  
"Good." Inu Yasha smirked. 'But I better make sure that everything WILL go right on their wedding night, just in case.' He thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A week." Kagome sighed. She sat in Inu Yasha's arms, looking out a huge bay window at the sunset.  
  
"Until we're married." Inu Yasha finished her sentence.  
  
"This reminds me of our first date." She waved her hand at the sunset. "It was our first date, and the first time you told me I was beautiful."  
  
"You heard that?" He asked, slightly amused.  
  
"You're not the only one with good hearing."  
  
"Kagome, I need a favor. Can you make sure Sango isn't going to hurt Miroku on their wedding night?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, if everything DOESN'T go well, Miroku might spy on us... ya know... on our wedding night..."  
  
"OH!" Kagome stood up. "I'll go talk to Sango right now."  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean now!" Inu Yasha slumped back against the wall as Kagome left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
"You're beautiful!" Lady Higurashi sighed, looking at her daughter.  
  
Kagome and Sango were both wearing long, white, fancy dresses. There were many servants bustling around in the room, pinning, sewing, and making final adjustments on the wedding dresses.  
  
"I'm so nervous." Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Me too. But I'm marrying Inu Yasha. What could be wrong?"  
  
"Well I'm marrying MIROKU. The HENTAI." Sango sighed. "Why did it have to be him that I fell in love with?"  
  
Kagome giggled, and Sango joined her. They started to have a giggling fit, and their nervousness wasn't helping.  
  
"Girls hold still." Lady Higurashi commanded.  
  
"Hehehe, sorry mom!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm marrying Sango in an hour." Miroku looked off into space. "A dream come true. Do you know how long I waited to ask her to marry me?"  
  
"No Miroku, please enlighten me." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Miroku had been going on like this for the past hour or so.  
  
"Two years. Two years I was in love with her. And she didn't even know."  
  
"That's because she thought you were a hentai. Duh." Inu Yasha was really getting fed up with the guy. The only thing that kept him from murdering Miroku was that he couldn't have the wedding without him.  
  
"Well, I'm marrying her now!"  
  
"No way..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Red: Now, I COULD go on and on about the wedding, but if you've ever been to a wedding, you'll know how BORING they can get. Well this wedding is twice as long, so its gonna be doubly boring to read about. So, I'm here to fill in the blank time while they go through all the boring crap. Ah, finally, we reached the good part!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I do." Kagome said, and glanced over at Inu Yasha, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you demon and wife." The priest turned to Sango and Miroku.  
  
*BLANKING OUT BORING PARTS*  
  
"I do." Sango said, just a little hesitantly.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you... hey, who wrote this? I now pronounce you pervert and wife? What the..." The priest looked around, confused.  
  
"Inu... Yasha..." Miroku growled, and looked at his friend. Inu Yasha looked innocently away.  
  
"I cant believe you!" Kagome threw her hands up.  
  
"Can you just get on with this?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku grinned, "You really wanna get to the wedding night, don't you?"  
  
"I now pronounce you... man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the brides."  
  
"I get to kiss both of them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No..." The priest rubbed his temples, trying to ward off a headache. "I am NEVER doing a marriage thing for a demon wedding again."  
  
Inu Yasha dipped Kagome down, and kissed her fiercely. The crowed Ohhed, and Ahhed. Miroku did the same with Sango, who didn't hit him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom that was attached to Inu Yasha's room. She was wearing nothing, and Inu Yasha stared at her. She giggled.  
  
"Well, it's night time..." She sat down next to him on their bed.  
  
"That's right, it is." Inu Yasha smirked before kissing her passionately. He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
Lady Red: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS ONLY A PG-13 FIC! NOT R OR NC-17!  
  
Inu Yasha: Who the hell are you?  
  
Kagome: and what are you doing in our room?  
  
Lady Red: I happen to be the author. Now, stop this before I have to fire you both!  
  
Inu Yasha: Wait, so I DON'T get to...  
  
Lady Red: NO! PG-13, not R, not NC-17!  
  
Kagome: why don't you just go to Sango and Miroku, or blank the screen out?  
  
Lady Red: Hmm... good idea. Ok, carry on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango... would you come out already?" Miroku asked impatiently.  
  
Sango stepped out of the changing room in her bathrobe. Miroku rolled his eyes, and walked up to her. "We're never going to get anywhere with THAT on you." So he pulled it off.  
  
Sango had to resist the urge to hit him. Hard. "You're pushing it, monk." She said warningly.  
  
He just laughed. "I'm your husband, remember?"  
  
"Of course!" Sango started to giggle. Then, she decided.  
  
Miroku yelled as he was pushed onto the bed by his new wife. She leapt on too, and started kissing him. He laughed and...  
  
*screen goes black, and all sound is wiped out*  
  
Lady Red: Man, cant ONE of the couples not do that? Now I don't have anything to show the viewers. Damn PG-13 rating. I guess I COULD change it, but so many underage people are reading this. *shakes head* Well, I guess I must entertain you!  
  
*Lady Red starts dancing around to weird 80's music*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A couple hours go by*  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha lay in their bed, silken sheets covering their bodies. Kagome was asleep, but Inu Yasha was still awake.  
  
"My Kagome..." He whispered softly. She snuggled closer to him. "This is how everything should be." He smiled contentedly and rested his head back against the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku both lay sleeping. They both had contented smiles on their faces. Sango sighed in her sleep and moved closer to her husband. Everything was perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga walked in a back ally. He had escaped his family's wrath, for now. He was plotting a way to get Kagome, when he bumped into a crying woman.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, and the girl looked up. She looked similar to Kagome.  
  
"I am now." She gave Kouga a smile, and the two walked away into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, that last part was for any Kouga or Kikyo fans, and for anyone who wanted to know what happened to them. Well, that's the end of this story! Oh man... its over... what am I going to do with my free time now? *sniff sniff* Maybe start another fic... *evil grin* hehehe... I'm getting ideas... Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


End file.
